The invention relates to an apparatus for regulating at least one fluid flow in a vehicle.
An apparatus for regulating a fluid flow is already known. The known apparatus comprises a pump which is attached by means of a holder and a mounting device to a motor vehicle. The holder connects the pump to a mounting device. A first end of the mounting device is inserted into a recess of the holder. The second end, which is situated opposite the first end, of the mounting device has bores which allow the mounting device to be screwed on and thus allow the apparatus to be connected to a vehicle. A disadvantage of such a construction is the large space requirement, in particular in the case of more than one pump being used.